1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cushioning materials and more particularly to a paper-based cushioning structure with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A package cushioning is typically inside a shipping container (e.g., corrugated box) It is known that high price articles (e.g., notebook computers) are required to be fully protected during transport. Conventionally, cushioning material in packaging is either expanded polystyrene foam (styrofoam) or paper-based material. For styrofoam, it is, among other reasons, not environmentally friendly (i.e., a pollution to the environment) and not biodegradable.
For paper cushions, various types and styles thereof are commercially available. Paper cushions are more environmentally friendly. However, conventional paper cushions do not provide sufficient resiliency or offer complete protection to article(s) packaged in a paper container.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for cushioning structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,080 discloses a spring type cushioning structure. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of paper cushioning structure are constantly being sought.